Hot Jerks
by Darkygurl11
Summary: Ok, he's a jerk. No one can change that. I don't think. No. Not even if he went to Millitary School for 500, 000 years. Never. He is such an idiot. Please review! Yes, I wrote a new story. and i've decided to continue it.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing here.  
  
Ok, kids. Your project is to see how well you manage yourself by yourself without your parents. For three days. Three nights. This is mandatory. If you do this, you will get 100% on everything for the next two six weeks. If not, you fail school. And you have to go back to kindergarten. Your parents all have a paid trip to Hawaii.  
  
All the students gasped.  
  
Yes. Totally unsupervised. This is a new thing that only this school will do. Of course, you will all be locked up in one place, but that's ok. You can handle yourselves. I hope.  
  
I raised my hand.  
  
Where will we be staying?Here. And it starts now. Bye. The teacher walked out of the classroom, and so did all the other adults in the school, and they locked the students in.  
  
PARTY! WHOO! I KNOW WHERE THE BEER IS! EVERYBODY FOLLOW ME! And, so, everyone left except me. And this annoying red head jerk. Who doesn't drink because it messes me up' doesn't smoking do that to? Then of course, he took out a cigarette, and, well, smoked. Meh. Figures.  
  
Aren't you going with them?What? No! I hate alcohol. (A/N how on earth do you spell that word?) Just like you say it messes me up', I also hate the taste, and I never want to get drunk. Thank you very much. I got up and walked away. Where I was going, I had no clue. So I walked. And walked. To the door. I tugged at it, but as the teachers said, it didn't open. So I decided to go to my favorite spot. The roof. But only when no ones there. By now, most likely, everyone is making out in the Commons or something..... other than that. Ew. I climbed the ever-ending stairs. Ok, mabey I'm exaggerating a little. But, anyway. When I reached the top, someone came right up in my face and said, Hey baby. How bout it? how do they get drunk so fast?  
  
Obviously it's up here your drinking.Yeah, but we're moving down to the Commons now. Let's go.No thank you. I'll stay here and meet you down there later. Yeah, like that would ever happen. Some one will walk up to him, he'll think it's me and they'll, well, yeah. So, once everyone one left, some one came up. Guess who. The jerk.  
  
Now, I'd think you'd have gone with them seeing you're a slut and all. See what I mean a jerk?  
  
You're the only slut here.Really, by the looks of it....Don't you dare call me a slut OR whore, Himura.You know it's true.Just- UHH! LEAVE ME ALONE ONCE IN MY LIFE! CAN'T I HAVE SOME FREEDOM FROM YOU? WHAT MAKES YOU ACT LIKE SUCH A JERK?!?!?!?!?!Takes one to know one.You leave me alone. Go away. Stay away. Never speak to me again. I hissed in a venomous tone.  
  
Make me.  
  
All I did was walk to the edge and sit down with my legs dangling down upon the building. my hair blew behind me like I was flying, and I sure wish I could. I could fly away from anything. I closed my eyes, tears falling unknowingly down my cheeks and into the wind like the last leaves falling to the ground on a fall day. How I wish I could go home. Go home and read a good book. And let the books devour my mind, so that I'm living in the book.... But no. No no no no no. I can't. But oh, I wish I could.  
  
Dreaming about making out with your precious books again?Dreaming about having sex with your precious eyes again?I'd rather have sex with a girl thank you very much.Oh, and what girl would that be? Abigail Adams?While you're having sex with George Washington.Amelia Airheart.Thomas Jefferson.Abraham Lincoln.I am not gay.Prove it.I don't want to have sex with you, ok. I'd rather have sex with me eye balls.Go ahead. I don't want to watch, so why don't you go down to the Commons with all the other drunks, and have sex with your eye balls.You took that seriously.It sounds like something you'd do.More like what you'd do.You were the one who said you'd have sex with your eye balls.I hate you.I despise _you_.Good for you.No, it's great for me. I'm not an idiot- why am I even having a conversation at all? You're to stupid for the first grade vocabulary anyway.Either that or you don't know any first grade words.You're right. I only know second grade and up words. I'm to smart to be a first grader. Now can you leave, SO I CAN HAVE SOME PEACE?Why on Earth do you need peace?Because you've been bugging me all day. Go get drunk.No it-Yeah, yeah, yeah. It messes you up. You're already messed up. You were messed up when you were born.Do you like arguing?Then why can't you leave?Why can't you?I was here first.I was here when everybody else was here.So you wanted to get drunk, but you had to prove me wrong by not getting drunk when I showed up?  
  
The door swung open and the guy who wanted me before everyone left emerged. Hey, baby. It's been to long without you. Come on down.Um. I was never coming idiot.Is that a no?  
  
He growled and grabbed her arm tight enough to form a bruise. I winced. His grip was SO DAMN hard. You WILL come.I will NOT!Then we'll do it here.  
  
He tore her shirt off so her bra was showing, was about to take her bra off when Himura said, You do know I'm standing right here.  
  
He turned around to face Himura. You wanna share her?I'd rather have sex with my eyeballs. But trust me. She's not worth it.Who is?Megumi. Second door to the left downstairs.  
  
He faced me. I was afraid to look at him, because we both knew he saved my virginity. I covered my upper part with my arms. And looked at the sky. (It was dark by now) A wind blew, and I shivered because, well, you know. You better find a new shirt. That one looks ripped. And if you don't I'll have to be your body guard.That's the thing. There is no other shirt. I want to go home. I muttered the last part silently.  
  
I don't. I hate home. To much do this' or don't do that' just people telling me what to do.I want my bed. I sat at the edge like I had before, and he sat beside me.  
  
Yeah. I the TV. And enternet. And a PS2.You are so spoiled.I know.All I want is to curl up under a nice warm blanket by the fire with a good book in my hands. Oh, that would be so wonderful.You're weird.Proud of it. He put his hand around my shoulder.  
  
I brought a sweater if you want to wear that.Could I?One condition.What's that?  
  
He stood up and dragged me up also by the arm.  
  
Don't let me save your ass next time someone tries to rape you.It's in my locker. You commin? Everyone will be in bathrooms and or closets or the commons.I guess... I whispered it. Not so sure. He was being nice. I have all the right to be suspisious. I followed him to his locker, and he handed me the sweater. It's way to big.What else you gonna wear?M. Meanie. I put it on, and we went back up to the roof. I layed down puting me head on my hands. He layed down beside me, doig the same. The stars are beautiful.I wish I could fly. Without wings. Just... flying. You know what I mean?  
  
Suddenly, Sano barged in. Eh, Kenshin. You got one already? I thought you didn't drink. He stood up.  
  
I don't. I thought you did. She's not mine. I'd rather my eyeballs be mine.  
  
He laughed. No more drinks by the time I got there.That explains it.I was just checking up on you, I'm gonna find a girl to makout with. He walked out, closed the door, and Kenshin sat down.  
  
You look like you need a pillow.I don't exactly have a mattress either, now do I?I can give you a pillow.What do you bring to school?I was going home with Sano and spending the night. I brought my sleeping bag and pillow. You want to use it?Don't you?Yeah. We both could.You and your eyeballs.We don't have to do anything. And it's as big as a king sized bed.Your spoiled.Is that a yes?I get left side. You get right. Stay away from me as much as possible.  
  
He ran down to get it, and I was drifting to sleep. By the time he was back, I was barley awake. He unrolled it and put a pillow at each side, the bigger, fluffier one on the left, for me. Ok, get up. Half for you, half for me. Let's hope that it doesn't rain, and uh, good night. he got in, and turned taword the left. You getting in?Yes. Thanks. I muttered. I climbed in on the left and turned to him. Thank you. If you didn't argue then......I know. It's ok. I don't mind. Just as long as I don't have to do that again. It was annoying.The drunk. It was annoying.He's not an it.What is he then?An idiot pervert. I turned away, and fell asleep.  
  
YO! How you doing? Yes, I'm writing another story. Thats why I haven't been updating. You know, if anyone needs my help at starting stories, do ask. I'm much better at starting them then writing them. Bleh. Weird. I know. But it's true. And I do better at romance stories..... but I can do anything. And the cost is..... A THANK YOU, AND IF YOU REALLY LIKE IT, A REVIEW! you don't have to review. Tell me if you want this to be a one-shot or not.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And that includes nothing, nothing, and um..... nothing. Did I mention nothing?  
  
Last Time:  
  
The drunk. It was annoying.He's not an it.What is he then?An idiot pervert. I turned away, and fell asleep.  
  
This Time:  
  
Or, at least tried to anyway, the idiot jerk kept asking me idiot stuff. Idiot.  
  
Really? There are a lot of men out there who are like that.  
  
All guys are perverts.  
  
I'm not.  
  
That's cause you're a girl.  
  
No I'm not, besides, guys just get horny after so much stress. ( A/N I had this conversation - the you're not a guy part with my sister's 14 friend. he said what kenshin said. weird conversation, but still, ok i'll stop my jabbering. ON WITH THE FIC!)  
  
How would you know?  
  
I'm a guy.  
  
Sure you are.  
  
I am.  
  
I groaned. You think they've all gone away? I'm hungry!  
  
You think I'm not? I was about to go get something from the snack machine. You want something? Whatever you get.  
  
  
  
It was weird, because he never came back. Pervert. At least I didn't have to sleep with him. I never liked that idea.  
  
. . . . Morning  
  
I woke up with a blue spaghetti strap top, and a poncho being thrown at me.  
  
Nice way to say good morning.  
  
I found them in the nurse's office.  
  
I turned away from him, took off the sweater, and put on the top and poncho. I threw the sweater back at him.   
  
You owe me. Big time.  
  
Yeah yeah yeah.  
  
You know you just changed in front of someone you hate.  
  
You make it sound perverted.  
  
I meant to.  
  
We walked down stairs, to see that everyone had a hangover. Then the idiot jerk took off my poncho and ran. Or, should I say teleported. Give it back! I yelled as I chased after him.  
  
If you catch me I will.  
  
You know I can't catch you!  
  
That's the fun of it.  
  
then I bumped into the raper. He grinned at me evilly, and I backed away.  
  
So you came back.  
  
NO! GET AWAY!  
  
I like your top. Though it should show a little more. I ran. I can catch up to you, you know. My run turned into a sprint. I wish I could run as fast as Himura! I quickly darted into the restroom, went into a stall and locked it. I leaned against the wall and fell to my knees letting out the breath I never knew I had. He banged on the door. I'll get you eventually Kamiya! Just you wait!  
  
GO AWAY! EVEN HIMURA'S BETTER THAN YOU! AND THAT'S THE WORST INSULT IN THE BOOK!  
  
Oh. You'll regret those words, Kamiya. You'll regret them greatly.  
  
Yeah and I'll also regret not being anorexic. YEAH RIGHT! And finally, he walked away. Thank god. I waited about 5 minutes to make sure he was gone, quietly walked out, and went to find Himura. I found him in the library looking for some perverted manga or something. Whatever.  
  
Give it back. It was weird. He was wearing it. (This happened to me at school. Ok, this Asian dude named Peter [My sister's friend's brother] asked if he could see my poncho, of course I let him saying he had to give it back after math. So, after math I saw Cat and she asked why he was wearing my sweater, I said he stole it from me [I don't want people to get wrong ideas. I'm just his friend.]. She accepted this and I asked where he was. She tuned me around and there he was. I ran up to him and took it. Ok. And, um, the next day Cat asked me to ask him if he liked her. I did, he said yeah, but he already had a girlfriend and didn't think she was pretty, but didn't want me to tell her that, so I told her he said yeah, and he took her poncho. lol. I'm sorry. Back to the story. I'll start from something that was already written so you remember.)  
  
Give it back. It was weird. He was wearing it.  
  
Why? It's comfy.  
  
I'm cold, and the raper came up to me and said I had a nice top. I don't like that compliment. Besides, he chased after me. It was..... never mind.  
  
  
  
I walked up to him and pulled the poncho over his head, and put it on me. Find any perverted manga?  
  
You want some? He held up like, three books.  
  
No thanks. I'll go find my own unperverted stuff. I walked out of the children's section, ok mabey it was the young adult section, but whatever, and into the adult section. Finally, a nice good book. I ended up getting a shorter book, Inkheart, and a Stephen King book. I sat down at a couch and read Inkheart. One hour later, Kenshin - no Himura came up and asked, Why do you like to read? wouldn't you much rather play video games?  
  
No thanks. Reading is so much better.  
  
  
  
Go find out your self. But no, he sat down and started playing Tetris. You know how scary Stephen King books are, right? When this one moment came up I um...... hid my head in his shoulder.  
  
Wow. Thanks a lot. You totally messed me up.  
  
You try reading one of these.  
  
He looked at it. To long.  
  
I just sighed and shook my head.  
  
Different people have different tastes.  
  
Just like you eat dirt and I eat pizza? Yup, they do. I got up and moved to the back of the library where people would make out, but of course, everyone was in the cafeteria, having a hangover, or sleeping.  
  
Then Himura called me over. So, being the polite person I am I walked over. I saw three of them (Sano, Megumi, and Soujiro) sitting down in a circle with Kenshin. Himura. You wanna play?  
  
Oish....... I donno....... guys are known to-  
  
Oh, come on.  
  
I guess. I put my book down, and sat near Megumi and Soujiro. What are we playing?  
  
Truth or dare. I go first! So, Soujiro dared Megumi to slap Sano (Which I didn't mind. He is such a perv.) And, she did. (He flinched, but did nothing else.) A little to hard, but who cares? Next it was Megumi's turn, and she dared Sano to play strip DDR with everyone, (Personally I hated the idea. Guys are such perverts.) but before it started, Megumi and Soujiro had to attend to some business some where else.' (A/N: they won't be together in this story. just getting them out of the picture k?) Whatever. So, we had to start. It ended up with Kenshin and Sano in their boxers (I wouldn't let them fully undress. Ew.) and me with all my clothes on.  
  
I win!  
  
  
  
A girl beat you aren't you insulted?  
  
Girl? What girl? I don't see any girl here.  
  
Sano, there's two standing right in front of you.  
  
Oh yeah, I see. He pointed to Himura. There's one girl. He pointed to me. There's two. I knew that.  
  
Don't turn my best friend against me.  
  
It's only the truth. Right Sano?  
  
  
  
Two little girls ganging up on me. Hm.  
  
Actually, Kenshin, your the one who's a little girl.  
  
I'm not.  
  
I'm going to go read since all your doing is arguing.  
  
You started it.  
  
I'm not ending it.  
  
You're weird.  
  
So are you.  
  
I'm not you two are.  
  
Whatever. This game is to dangerous. I'm out. And I walked out. Finally. It was getting a little scary. So, I walked to the Coke machine, got water of course and looked around for something to do. And, of course (I must like that line. I use it a lot. Wow.) found nothing. _At least there used to be something to do during school. I know! I'll go take a shower in the girls locker room!' _So I walked to the girls locker room, took my clothes out, and, well, got in. Luckily, no one else had to use or used the hot water, so I had it for an hour. A nice, relaxing hour at that. The warm water rushed downward onto my body, and all my muscles relaxed. It felt so good..... I washed my hair and body, finally not feeling gross. When I was done I walked out and put my clothes on, and taking a comb from my gym locker, I combed my hair so it felt like silk in my hands. I put on deodorant and saw the extra clothes I always have in my locker. I decided to wear them tomorrow, and walked out. I went over to the football field, and walked to the highest of all places -even the roof- the top of the bleachers. Once I got there the wind rushed across my face, blowing my hair behind me. Oh, It felt so peaceful up there. Until everything, crashed downward with one simple phone call from my cell phone. I answered, of course (There I go again) and held it up to my ear.  
  
  
  
Is that you Karou? He was crying. I could tell he was trying to hide it though.  
  
Yes, Yahiko.  
  
Well, um, father and mother were were were..... murdered.  
  
What? By whoo? I started to tear up.  
  
Someone by the name of Yukishiri (A/N: you know Tomoe, Akira, them. How do you spell that name?) By this time, I was crying.  
  
That little. Ok. Um, Yahiko, come to my school. Your going to have to climb the rooftop and I'll be there.  
  
Ok, talk to you later. We hung up. I cried silently as I walked to the rooftop, seeing my brother running to the school already once I got there. He climbed up using the bricks that stuck out, very slowly, but skilled, he made it to the top. He ran over to me and hugged me, crying so hard.  
  
Shhhhhhh. It'll be ok.  
  
They just walked up and killed them. First Mother who had opened the door when they rang, then Father when he walked up after he heard the gunshot. They wanted to kill me, but, I had escaped with fathers cell phone over to the park, you know, to our old hiding place, and called you.  
  
You did the right thing.  
  
I miss them. And he cried again. I held him tighter, crying myself.  
  
So do I. So do I.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Last time:  
  
Ok, talk to you later. We hung up. I cried silently as I walked to the rooftop, seeing my brother running to the school already once I got there. He climbed up using the bricks that stuck out, very slowly, but skilled, he made it to the top. He ran over to me and hugged me, crying so hard.  
  
Shhhhhhh. It'll be ok.  
  
They just walked up and killed them. First Mother who had opened the door when they rang, then Father when he walked up after he heard the gunshot. They wanted to kill me, but, I had escaped with fathers cell phone over to the park, you know, to our old hiding place, and called you.  
  
You did the right thing.  
  
I miss them. And he cried again. I held him tighter, crying myself.  
  
So do I. So do I.  
  
This time:  
  
Sano came up, loudly, as always. Eh, Jou-chan! You think you could- eh, you ok?  
  
  
  
Whats wrong?  
  
Our parents died. I whispered, so soft he could barely here my words.  
  
Oh, man. His voice was booming compared mine. I'm so sorry. How did they?  
  
Murdered. By Tomoe's parents.  
  
That little wench. I'm gonna kill her. He marched off to eat his prey, leaving us alone. Or so we thought. It was Kenshin's turn to come and laugh. The jerk.  
  
What's up here? Who died?  
  
Our parents.  
  
I was being sarcastic, now whats wrong?  
  
We weren't being funny, or sarcastic, or jerk-like, Himura. Come into reality. Your slutty girlfriend's parents killed mother and father.  
  
Who? Tomoe? She's not my girlfriend anymore. That's cause she's a- ARE YOU SERIOUS?  
  
  
  
She. Will. DIE! and his eyes turned amber, his hair grew wild, and he hissed, They killed my parents too. and he stalked off to join the hunt of Tomoe.  
  
Who was that?  
  
Kenshin Himura. He's a jerk. Come on. She helped him up and they walked to the commons. (Everyone was somewhere else now. Spred out like after school you know. yeah)  
  
  
  
I'M SO SORRY, BUT I WILL HAVE TO DISCONTINUE THIS FIC. THANK YOU.


	4. Chapter 4

I HAVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS FIC.

Disclaimer: I own nothing here

Last time:

That little wench. I'm gonna kill her. He marched off to eat his prey, leaving us alone. Or so we thought. It was Kenshin's turn to come and laugh. The jerk.

What's up here? Who diedOur parents.I was being sarcastic, now what's wrongWe weren't being funny, or sarcastic, or jerk-like, Himura. Come into reality. Your slutty girlfriend's parents killed mother and father.Who? Tomoe? She's not my girlfriend anymore. That's cause she's a- ARE YOU SERIOUSShe. Will. DIE and his eyes turned amber, his hair grew wild, and he hissedThey killed my parents too. and he stalked off to join the hunt of Tomoe.

Who was thatKenshin Himura. He's a jerk. Come on. She helped him up and they walked to the commons. (Everyone was somewhere else now. Spread out like after school you know. yeah)

This time:

Figures, the commons had puke like, everywhere and stank like heck.

AWE! THAT FREAKING SMELLI KNOW! UGH, so yeah. We kind of left because, yeah...

Karou-chan, I'm going to use the restroom... berightback. and he sped away.

I laughed and a few lone tears ran down my cheek, and, barely noticed, a small smile emerged from my lips at the sight of such innocence. YEAH RIGHT!

rewind

...he sped away.

Good luck on that.So you're all alone now. No Himura, no little brother, just me and you. I shivered as he touched me on my almost-bare shoulder.

Don't even think about it. I turned around sharply, kicking him in the shins and whacking his nose with my elbow.

Playing hard to get then He said with anger in his voice.

Guys. have their own vocabulary, don't theyWhat's that supposed to mean He said stupidly.

Think about it, you idiot. seizing my chance, a ran away quickly, hearing footsteps behind me, I looked around my left shoulder, and sure enough, the dopey idiot was following me. I ran into a wall, turning around, he was just arriving. Seeing that he was out of breath, I punched him in the lungs so it was harder for him to breathe again and shot behind him. He turned around, slowed by a millisecond, but that was all I needed. Once he turned around, I pushed my hand up to his throat, his hand barely brushing against mine.  
Not this time, doll face.  
All of a sudden, he pulled my other arm up and pulled a dagger out of his pocket, scraping the flesh of my arm that was holding his neck to the wall and putting it against mine.  
Yahiko came up behind him, and, seeing the situation I was in, he winked at me. (A/N: the guy was facing her/me so he didn't see.) Yahiko, using the little hand fighting techniques he had learned through the years, he kicked his leg and did the exact same thing to the other one. The guy fell to the groung leaving me wincing as the dagger scraped lightly on my neck and stomach.

GO YAHIKO I gave him a high-five. You just defeated a senior you know.What else did you expect from me

I laughed. Thanks. Mom and dad would be so... proud of you... My eyes strted tearing suddenly and Yahiko looked down hiding his face from me. He sniffed and looked up at me with teary eyes.

and he smiled. Now lets go figure out what to do with our lives. We can live in the same house andI make enough money to provide enough food for oth of us and I _am_ 18 so technically I could take care of you. he wiped the tears off his faceWe'll do fine. And they will still take care of us. Just... a bit differently.

I smiled. And we'll always have eachother.Now lets go to the nurse so I can clean up.

THERE! another chapter. and I am looking forward to another one too. -heart-luv-heart-

Vanessa


End file.
